pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Scarlet
✦ Información general ✧ Idols: Scarlet Grimm & Natsumi Komori ''' '''Coords * Scarlet: Gaarumageddon Red Dia Coord (versión chico :v) * Baby Monster Scarlet Cyalume Coord * Natsumi: Gaarumageddon White Spade Coord * Silky Heart Cyalume Coord ''' '''Canción: Faded Heathens Scarlet - Rojo Natsumi - Rosa ✦ Antes del Live ✧ *En el departamento de Scarlet, viendo Netflix(?)* Scarlet: *Hecho bolita y comiendo palomitas* Y-y... Y eso pasó ;-; Natsumi: Jaja! ¿En serio te confundieron con... con...? ...¿Cual era el nombre :v? Weno, no importa. Y ya que la mencionaste, yo la habría reconocido :v a la niña de la bufanda :v Scarlet: ¿._.? ¿Pero como ._.? Natsumi: ...De verdad, ¿crees que olvidaría a la primer chica a la que te vi confesar :'3? Por una obra de teatro y con un resultado muy penoso, PERO TE VISTE TAN TIERNO <3 En fin... También porque aún no olvido su acto como parte de los pilotos de *censurado por copyright* :'3 Epic UwU Scarlet: ...DEJA DE RECORDARME ESA OBRA DE TEATRO >:'v Natsumi: Ya~ No lo haré más :3 Scarlet: Gracias. *Sigue viendo Netflix* Natsumi: A cambio... Scarlet: *Piensa: ...Sabía que estaba tramando algo ;-;* ✦ Live ✧ You were the shadow to my light Did you feel us? Another start You fade away Afraid our aim is out of sight Wanna see us Alive (Where are you now?) Welcome to the room of people Who have rooms of people that they loved one day Docked away Just because we check the guns at the door Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades (Where are you now?) You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?" But after all I've said Please don't forget (Where are you now?) All my friends are heathens. Take it slow (Where are you now?) Wait for them to ask you who you know (I’m faded) Please don't make any sudden moves (I’m faded) You don't know the half of the abuse (I’m faded) (Watch it) I’m faded So lost I’m faded (Watch it) I’m faded So lost I’m faded We don't deal with outsiders very well They say newcomers have a certain smell You have trust issues, not to mention They say they can smell your intentions ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Scarlet aparece sentado sobre un escritorio dentro de una oficina, teniendo frente a él a Natsumi, quien mantiene su mirada hacia abajo, estando de pie. Scarlet: Debiste quedarte ahí.'' *Ella guardó silencio.* ...Mira, están viniendo. *Se baja del escritorio, para asomarse tras la cortina que cubría la ventana cerrada. Se pueden ver sombras con forma de monstruos acercarse a paso lento a donde están ellos.*'' Natsumi: ...Estoy perdida...'' *Se deja caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas*'' Scarlet:'' *Le extiende la mano, ella levanta la mirada hacia él* Parece... que eres una de los nuestros ahora.'' Natsumi:'' *Toma la mano de Scarlet y se levanta, la ventana se rompe, de modo que parece que la imagen también se rompe de la misma manera.'' Faded destiny ~New:Fate~ You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you You'll have some weird people sitting next to you You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?" But after all I've said Please don't forget (Where are you now?) (Watch it) Where are you now? Under the bright but faded lights You've set my heart on fire Where are you now? Where are you now? Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse ---- CYALUME TIME!!! Where are you now? All my friends are heathens. Take it slow (Where are you now?) (Watch it) Wait for them to ask you who you know (Where are you now?) (Watch it) All my friends are heathens. Take it slow (Where are you now?) (Watch it) Wait for them to ask you who you know (I’m faded) Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed (I’m faded) I tried to warn you just to stay away (I’m faded) And now they're outside ready to bust (I’m faded) It looks like you might be one of us (So Lost) (I'm faded) ✦ Después del Live ✧ Scarlet: ¡Gracias a todos...! Supongo .w. Natsumi: ¡Los amamos :'3! ¡Gracias por venir a ver el primer live que hago con Scarlet~ Millefeui: *Embobada agita sus cyalumesticks como se le ocurre* Aa~h... */w/* Asombroso... */w/* Misora: ¿Que onda con tu emoción :v? Millefeui: *Sigue así* Es... es que... Fue tan genial *^* Natsumi-san *~* y... ¡Grimm-senpai *^*! *agita más los cyalumesticks* Misora: Pues si... ¡Me declaro fan de estos dos :'D! *Agita cyalumesticks* Mariette: *Sonríe* ...Increíble... ¡Increíble *w*! *sujeta fuerte su cyalumestick* De verdad... ¡Increíble! Natsumi: Y una cosita más... Amigas, amigos... ¡El otro día confundieron a Scarlet con... con...! ...¿E-el nombre era :'v? Scarlet: ... *Suspiro* Si... Es vergonzoso, pero... Me confundieron con un tal "Kanato Sakamaki"... *instantes cortos de silencio* ...Acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia(?) *El publico se queda callado un momento... y luego ríe* *Scarlet sonríe* Como sea, ¡Hasta otra! Millefeui/Misora/Mariette: ¡Chiste sin gracia! Millefeui: Como los míos :'3 XD Misora: Y los míos también :'3 XDD Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK Categoría:Scarlet Live Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:Natsumi Live Categoría:TICD Categoría:CandySweetty